


inspiration

by cherrygrl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrl/pseuds/cherrygrl
Summary: Tsukishima follows his gaze and smirks. "Oh so that's who your little crush is." Yamaguchi snaps out of his trance to cast a glare at the bespectacled blonde.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 58





	inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2015 under my old pseudonym wow can u believe it

His back is pressed against the wall, volleyball resting in his lap as he takes a long drink of stale water, sweat dripping past his chin and onto his jersey. Eyes trained on a certain Karasuno student, he barely notices the long ass middle blocker taking a seat beside him. "Yo." he greets, voice hoarse. He practically jumps out of his freckles hearing Tsukishima's voice, letting out a startled "GYAH!" However, he quickly covers his mouth once he catches the attention of the certain a fore mentioned Karasuno student-- you.

The blonde beside him snorts into the crease of his elbow, stifling his laughter. Yamaguchi can only punch his friend in the arm as you spare him a single brief smile. The love struck talons encasing his heart clutch almost painfully as he feels his mouth go dry, pupils dilating to the size of saucers. In a second your attention is brought back to paper work alongside Kiyoko, playfully scolded for getting off task. He can't tell why you're blushing as you sheepishly rub the back of your neck, or why the grins of Kiyoko and Yachi seem awfully teasing, but he does know that you've never looked more like a tomato. A beautiful and radiant tomato. Tsukishima follows his gaze and smirks. "Oh so that's who your little crush is." Yamaguchi snaps out of his trance to cast a glare at the bespectacled blonde. "I can see now why you've been working harder than usual this week." Tsukishima smiles knowingly at the awkward side cast glance he's give in response, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're led by your passions. That crush of yours is a good source of inspiration." Tsukishima stands, still grinning smugly, and walks to the exit.

"Led by passions.." Yamaguchi mutters to himself, eyes glancing back to your form. The phrase echoes in his head over and over again, suddenly conscientious of his almost excessive increase in effort whenever you were in the gym. Your eyes lock from across from the room amidst his flickering gaze, both of you now aware of the secret glances you've spared one another. Flustered, you both turn away, smitten grins wide and burning cheeks bright crimson. He aims to polish his jump float serve technique a bit more for the next game.


End file.
